Many processes have been disclosed for the preparation of thiazoles owing to the importance of such compounds as chemical intermediates. One such process disclosed by Colebourne (Journal of the Chemical Society 685 (1967) involves an imine in the presence of sulfur to prepare 4-methylthiazole. The process has the distinct disadvantage of having hydrogen sulfide, an environmental pollutant, as a by product.